


O lobo, a mulher e as crianças.

by Nglsky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fenrir e um ótimo familiar, O nome Helena foi escolhido com um motivo, O nome da mãe de Nero e Naomi, Relação mãe e filha, Relação mãe e filho, Vergil e Dante são mencionados mas não aparecem realmente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nglsky/pseuds/Nglsky
Summary: Nero se lembra do tempo onde sua irmã sempre esteve lá. Agora ela está literalmente no inferno com seu pai estúpido e seu tio igualmente estúpido.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry) & Original Female Character(s), Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nero's Sister (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	O lobo, a mulher e as crianças.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, isso aqui só faz sentido na minha cabeça porém aproveitem as minhas divagações loucas. A música totalmente aleatória, mas acho que uns versos ficaram bons hehe

Nero não lembrava de um único momento que Fenrir não estava ao lado de sua mãe ou ao seu próprio lado brincando com sua irmã tendo o lobo anormalmente grande os vigiando para que não se machucassem. Lembrava-se das vezes que o lobo trocava de forma para apenas parecer um cachorro normal, também se lembrava de perguntar a sua mãe sobre o lobo gigante. 

— O que Fenrir e mãe? – perguntará o seu eu mais jovem. 

— Fenrir e um lobo – respondeu a mulher de cabelos negros que mexia a faca afiada com maestria, Nero conseguiu captar um princípio de brincadeira na voz de sua mãe.

— Não disso que eu estou falando – resmungou estufando as bochechas escutando a voz melodiosa de sua mãe “O que é então meu doce garoto” — Você sabe... – disse esperando que ela ficasse brava, mas Nero apenas teve olhos verdes escuros o olhando com carinho antes de responder.

— Fenrir... Ele é meu familiar, ele está comigo desde que você e sua irmã nasceram. – responderá a mulher alta enquanto picava cebolas logo as jogando na panela. 

— Por quê? – perguntou Helena que entrava pela porta da varanda sendo seguida pelo lobo negro com manchas cinza de olhos verdes brilhantes. Helena sua irmã gêmea e irmã mais velha tinha uma audição muito boa assim como o próprio Nero, eles escutavam melhor do que a maioria das pessoas por isso ele não estava chocado de ela ter ouvido, mas se Credo e Kyrie e seus pais estivessem aqui teria sido difícil de explicar. 

Nem eles sabiam direito do porque eles terem sentidos mais aprimorados que humanos normais, tudo que sua mãe tinha dito foi “E herança de seu pai e seu avô paterno” uma das várias vezes que sua mãe citara o pai, mas nunca o citando de verdade.

— Porque sua mãe me convocou para ajudá-la a protegê-los pequenos filhotes – Nero virou sua cabeça para encarar o lobo falante que normalmente ficava quieto na presença de outras pessoas, mas quando era somente os três e seu tio-avô o lobo gigante falava normalmente, as pessoas da ilha não teriam boas reações se ouvisse Fenrir falar porém o lobo estava com eles desde que Nero e Helena começaram a engatinhar.

A voz era bruta com pequenas bordas de suavidade, Fenrir era alto tanto que quando se colocou ao mãe ainda sentado sobre as patas traseiras sua cabeça ultrapassava a altura da senhora sua mãe. 

— Por quê? – fora a vez de Nero perguntar. 

— Os filhotes não se contentam com uma simples resposta – o lobo brincou tirando uma risada feliz da mulher mais velha.

— Não, eles não fazem – sua mãe respondeu com traços evidentes de alegria em sua voz — Porque nosso sangue é antigo e poderoso minhas crianças adoráveis, muitas pessoas se beneficiariam com ele por isso eu precisava de ajuda para protegê-los. 

— Por isso isso eu estou aqui – fora a grande fera quem respondeu agora deitada aos pés da mesa — Para honrar minha senhora e proteger aqueles que lhe são importantes – disse enquanto parecia se lembrar de algo.

Helena deu um pequeno murmúrio de reconhecimento enquanto Nero acenou a cabeça em concordância isso seria o máximo que ele e sua irmã tirariam da mãe e seu familiar embora eles ainda não entendesse realmente o que familiar significa, mas parecia importante porque Fenrir era um lobo imponente como seu avô dizia e só obedecia sua mãe e só fazia o que eles pediam quando eles imploravam um pouquinho. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o cheiro que vinha da panela que sua mãe mexia, Nero esquecerá que sua mãe os chamara para dentro para lavar as mãos por causa do jantar que estava quase pronto. 

— O que você fez hoje mãe? – Helena perguntou quando voltava da sala depois de ir guardar o livro que tinha esquecido na varanda hoje de tarde. Nero observou sua irmã gêmea se arrumar na cadeira e ela sorrindo para si com aqueles olhos verdes que herdara da mãe, Nero como um bom irmão mais novo devolveu o sorriso com seus olhos azuis gelo que herdara do pai.

— Sopa de abóbora com carne seca e peixe frito com purê de ervilhas – sua mãe sorriu arrumando os pratos na mesa, Nero sentiu sua boca salivar observando a sopa e o peixe com purê. O sorriso de sua mãe aumentou mais quando viu seu olhar na comida — Cuidado na hora de comer sim? Eu fiz sopa por causa do frio, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês tem que queimar a boca na hora de comer, entenderam? – perguntará a progenitora. 

— Sim mãe – os dois irmãos responderam ainda observando a comida quente que fora preparada especialmente para um dia frio. 

— Oh meu, esses filhotes parecem verdadeiros lobos olhando suas presas – Fenrir disse para logo depois pegar um peixe da travessa com uma elegância e delicadeza surpreendente devido ao seu tamanho – Bem eu não posso culpá-los a comida está ótima – a mão elegante com dedos longos logo estava em umas das orelhas do lobo em um leve carinho.

— Obrigada companheiro mais tarde eu lhe darei uma travessa de carne vermelha - a mulher mais velha respondeu enquanto limpava a mão em um guardanapo para se servir logo após. O lobo fez um som de reconhecimento e voltou-se a se deitar aos pés da mesa. 

— Bon appétit – apenas disse isso então para fechar os olhos verdes brilhantes e cair no sono. 

O som de talheres era a única coisa que se ouvia na cozinha normalmente haveria alguma conversa, mas tomar a sopa quente e senti-la aquecer seus corpos pareciam muito mais agradável além de respeitar o sono do grande lobo. A refeição terminará logo, as duas crianças de cabelos brancos ajudavam a mãe a lavar e guardar os talheres, pratos e panelas sempre escutando a voz de sua mãe cantar baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que eles escutassem.

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ **

A voz de sua mãe era tão suave. 

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_ **

Embora tivesse leves traços de tristeza. 

**_Remember me to one who lives there_ **

Naomi Magnusson, sua mãe sempre cantava essa música quando estava pensando sobre o passado, algo que ele e sua irmã gêmea aprenderam com seu tio-avô. 

**_For once he was a true love of mine_ **

Ela provavelmente estava lembrando de seu pai, o qual, sua mãe nunca dissera o nome. 

**_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_ **

E perigoso ela dissera, Fortuna não é segura para pessoas como nós, ele não entendeu naquela época. 

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ **

Nero foi levemente empurrado pelo lobo gigante.

**_Without no seam nor fine needlework_ **

Vira sua irmã apoiada no flanco direito e logo foi para o flanco esquerdo. 

_**And he shall be the true love of mine** _

O lobo os guiou pelos corredores escuros da casa. 

**_Tell him to wash it in yonder dry_ **

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas ainda assim se mantinha o minimamente acordado. 

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme** _

A voz de sua mãe ecoava pela casa, as vezes ele se pergunta como isso é possível. 

_**Where water sprung and rain never fell** _

Sua mãe raramente levantava a voz, mas quando cantava para si e Helena. 

**_And he shall be the true love of mine_ **

Sua voz ecoava sem restrições. 

**_Tell him to buy me an acre of land_ **

Como se cantar para seus filhos fosse seu único objetivo. 

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ **

Ela dissera uma vez que sempre que ele ou sua irmã precisassem. 

**_Between salt water and the sea-sand_ **

Sua voz os alcançariam 

**_And then he'll be the true love of mine_ **

Independente de onde eles estivessem. 

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ **

— Mesmo que fosse no frio? – perguntará uma vez. 

**_Remember me to the one who lives there_ **

Sua mãe e irmã compartilhavam uma sensibilidade ao frio que ele nunca tivera sua mãe ficou muito feliz quando descobriu esse fato. “Como seu tio de fato” aquela foi a única vez que ela mencionou um tio.

**_For once he was a true love of mine_ **

— Mesmo que fosse no frio ou em qualquer outro lugar – respondeu sorrindo e depois beijando seus cabelos claros. 

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ **

— Fenrir também irá? — Helena perguntou enquanto se encolhia nos pelos macios do lobo. 

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ **

— Sim criança – Fenrir apenas deixou que sua irmã se afundasse em seu pelo para se aquecer, Nero saltou dos braços da mãe e se deitou ao lado da irmã para sentir o calor do lobo.

**_Remember me to the one who lives there_ **

Nero ficará feliz com as respostas, isso queria dizer que ele sempre podia contar tanto com sua mãe quanto o grande lobo. Vira sua irmã olhando para a porta sorrindo e sorriu junto quando viu sua mãe trazer um cobertor vermelho e azul para eles.

**_For once he was a true love of mine_ **

Mal perceberá que a música estava chegando ao fim e que sua mãe estava olhando para ele e que sua irmã ressoava baixinho na cama ao lado. 

— Boa noite Nero – sua mãe beijou seus cabelos e arrumou as cobertas em cima de seu corpo, realmente era uma noite fria. 

— Fenrir pode ficar aqui? – perguntou meio grogue, ele estava quase adormecendo. Sua mãe olhou para o lobo que respondeu. 

— Sim – Fenrir se moveu para ficar entre as camas, deixando assim que seu grande corpo espalhasse calor para as duas crianças de seu mestre.

**_For once he was a true love of mine_ **

Nero adormeceu escutando a última linha da música e agradecendo a quem fosse por ter Fenrir como familiar de sua mãe.

</>

Era tudo tão mais fácil naquela época. 


End file.
